


Peridot's Demands

by rainbowtourmaline



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Jealousy, Lapis Lazuli Redemption Arc, Past Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) - Freeform, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowtourmaline/pseuds/rainbowtourmaline
Summary: When Lapis returns to Earth, she wants to apologise to Peridot alone and Amethyst does not like that one bit:“Okay, I probably have no leg to stand on when it comes to being jealous and possessive, but that also means I have the wisdom to recognise bad behaviour when I see it.” Pearl glared at Amethyst. “Do you honestly think it’s a good idea to spy on Peridot like this.”Amethyst didn’t put her binoculars down. “Yes.”“But Peridot asked to speak to Lapis alone.”“I recognise that Peri has made a decision, but given it’s a stupid-ass decision, I’ve elected to ignore it.”





	Peridot's Demands

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read the following fanfic keep a couple of things in mind: 
> 
> 1\. If you're a "Lapis never did anything wrong" kind of fan then you may find some of the content in this fic offensive, though trust me this fic was made with love and the belief that Lapis absolutely has the potential to recover from her trauma and improve herself 
> 
> 2\. I apply this belief to almost all the characters in the Steven Universe world 
> 
> 3\. I adore the idea of super protective Amethyst - especially if she's being protective of Peridot and Jasper

“Okay, I probably have no leg to stand on when it comes to being jealous and possessive, but that also means I have the wisdom to recognise bad behaviour when I see it.” Pearl glared at Amethyst. “Do you honestly think it’s a good idea to spy on Peridot like this.”

Amethyst didn’t put her binoculars down. “Yes.”

“But Peridot asked to speak to Lapis  _alone_.”

 “I recognise that Peri has made a decision, but given it’s a stupid-ass decision, I’ve elected to ignore it.”

 Pearl groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You’re being impossible.”

 “I’m being protective because Lapis has a nasty streak of treating people like garbage and then throwing them in the trash when she’s done with them.” Amethyst retorted, finally looking Pearl in the eye. “I’m not going to let Peridot get hurt again.”

Pearl’s mouth formed an ‘o’ as she was about to open her mouth, but she decided against it. While Amethyst went back to waiting for Peridot and Lapis to appear at their meeting spot, Pearl sighed and shook her head as Amethyst’s behaviour reminded the gem of how she acted around Rose.

“Perhaps instead of spying on Peridot, you should tell her how you feel.”

Amethyst made a noise that sounded like she was being strangled, her cheeks become dark purple.

“Why don’t you mind your own business.” She barked.

“I meant she you should tell her you’re worried Lapis is going to take advantage of her again.”

“Sure you did.”  

When the trees started rustling, Pearl and Amethyst shut their mouths and buried themselves further inside the bush they were hiding in. They quietly peaked at the stomping Peridot, who slammed her butt onto a dead tree trunk and crossed her arms like an impatient child.

“Say what you gotta say and make any excuses you gotta make because I’m a busy gem.”

Pearl and Peridot snickered at the small green gem’s attitude. Seems like they would not have anything to worry about from Peridot’s side of her relationship with Lapis.

The other blue gem had been slowly walking behind Peridot with a sorrowful frown on her face before Peridot took her seat, anxious from watching her storm through the forest with her hands clenched the whole time.

Lapis closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said what she had been wanting to say since she arrived back on Earth.  

“I’m sorry Peridot.”

“I knew you hadn’t changed, you always – what?” Peridot stopped mid-rant, realising what Lapis just said. Pearl blinked in surprise but Amethyst wasn’t buying it, growling under her breath ‘don’t fall for it Peridot, the worst people say sorry and never mean it later!’

Lapis quietly took a seat next to Peridot on the tree stump, finding it easier to look at the pink sunset than her ex-friend.

“I was so caught up in my own problems and my own trauma, that I didn’t treat you like a gem. I expected you to just be there for me without thinking about what you wanted or needed, and I’ve recently learned that this was wrong. I wanted you to escape to space with me because I thought we were close friend, but I should have never tried to force you to leave Earth.”

Lapis gripped the edge of the tree trunk as she leaned over to breath in the fresh forest air.

“I should have treated you like your own person, especially since I’ve always hated everyone for treating me like I’m their toy or accessory.”

Peridot had wanted to be mad, but she couldn’t help but let out a small sob. Amethyst put down her binoculars, her anger reluctantly fading as well.

“I will totally and completely understand if you don’t want to be friends again Peridot, especially after the way I had treated you, but I would like to make meep morps together again if that’s what you want.” Lapis smiled at Peridot, the first real smile Amethyst had ever seen the water gem make. “But this time I promise to treat you with the respect you deserve.”  

Peridot made a pained nose and hid her face behind her elbow, turning away from the other gem.

“Curse me for not being able to stay mad at you.” She squeaked, making Amethyst growl in the bushes. Pearl, having been on Lapis’ side of a conflict with a friend, understood the blue gems position but nonetheless patted Ame’s back in sympathy. The other gem got off the tree stump to stand tall and face Lapis. “O-okay. We can be friends again.”

“No!” Amethyst whispered, breaking her binoculars in two. “She’s just gonna hurt you again Peri!”

“But on a few conditions!” Peridot said, crossing her arms again and putting on a more composed face.

“Name them.” Lapis got up off her seat to join her, grinning like mad.

“One, I want my barn back.” Peridot said.

“Done.” Lapis said. “I already put it back where you found it when I had my talk with Steven.”

“Two, I want you to buy me a donut from the Big Donut every Tuesday and Thursday, those are when the best donuts are baked.” Lapis thought about that one for a moment.  

“I’ll have to get a part time job first, but I think that’s doable.”

“She sure knows how to sell her friendship cheap.” Pearl said as she gawked at Peridot’s demands.

“Three, I want you to apologise to Jasper for keeping her trapped in a fusion for months on end.”

Oh. Oh dear. Pearl drew her spear from her gem without a second thought when Lapis started breathing heavily and clenching her fist. It looked like Amethyst had the same idea of jumping in if Peridot needed protection when she pulled her whip out.

“Peridot you can’t expect me to-”

“I know what she did was wrong and I’m mad at her for not apologising to you.” Peridot stood her ground. “But keeping someone trapped like that forever isn’t right either.”  

Lapis breathed hard as sweat poured down her brow.

“I know.” Lapis said. “But she hasn’t said sorry either.”

“I fully expect her to when the two of you meet again.” Peridot said.  

“Oh that’s going to go down well.” Amethyst said and Pearl cringed at the very thought of those two being in the same area again after what happened last time. Greg didn’t spare the gruesome details.

Lapis gave a shaky sigh.

“Okay Peridot, I know keeping her trapped in a fusion was wrong so I will do it but just…” Lapis unclenched her fist. “Give me some time to prepare myself mentally for it?”

Peridot took her hand and squeezed it. “Sure.”

“Well, at least we have time to prepare for that environmental disaster, right Amethyst?” Pearl chuckled and elbowed her purple friend, but her efforts to get the smaller gem to stop seething were in vain. Pearl gave another weak laugh as she dreaded the idea of having to pull Ame back from a fight with Lapis if she couldn’t figure out a way to convince Amethyst to go home.

“Thanks Peridot.” Lapis said.

“Oh I’m not done yet.” Peridot said, taking her hand away from Lapis to scratch one of her blushing cheeks. “There’s just one more condition I have before I’m ready to 100% forgive you.”

“Is it as difficult as the last demand?” Lapis asked.

“Well, it shouldn’t be given your expertise on Homeworld high society.” Peridot gave a little ‘hee hee’ before she excitedly burst out her last request: “I want Amethyst to be my girlfriend!”

Pearl dropped her spear with a loud clang and she could hear Amethyst drop her whip and her broken binoculars with a loud thump.

“Help me woo the quartz solider!”

Lapis laughed so hard that she had to grip her stomach to contain herself.

“I thought you’d say that.” Lapis smirked. “I don’t think my knowledge about Homeworld will help us but I will do my best. I’ve recently earned back Greg’s trust and he told me lots of stories about how he courted Rose Quartz. Shall we go ask him for some advice?”

“If he could do it, then there’s definitely hope for me! Let’s go!”

 Pearl and Amethyst sat there in silence, not moving a single inch from their hiding spot.

“Well,” Pearl coughed, trying to disguise how smug she felt. “Looks like there’s no reason for you to be jealous anymore.”

“Shut up.” Amethyst said, pouting. This didn’t take the spring out of Pearl’s step as they walked home though, feeling absolutely giddy at how her small purple friend hadn’t stopped blushing the entire way back to the gem temple.


End file.
